


Sentimental Reasons

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [54]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Nat King Cole Song, Cooking, Crying, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dessert & Sweets, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Humming, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, Labcoats, Meeseeks Box, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plans, Plans For The Future, Recipes, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Talking, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reciting poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader and Doofus Rick go over a few important things.





	1. That Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts), [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts), [xerxezra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/gifts).



> To be honest, I wasn't really sure where I was going with this except to write a fluff fic, keeping the song For Sentimental Reasons in mind for the mood.

Through the window, came the sweet, tangy scent of the rain. The rain plays a little song on the roof; the steady fall of droplets, the sounds of cooking, and the classical tempo of the Czech orchestra playing on the public radio station put you in a state of ease. Sometimes, you did enjoy staring out of the window too, as though you were in a sad music video, but today it wasn't as much fun as you thought it would be. However, listening to the Zeta-7s story about killer fruit was.

Apparently, he had heard of a planet where everything was made of fruit, but during his exploration, he had come across a den of the wild honeybells; resulting in a chase, and ending in a river of juice. It pained him that it came to that, though he hadn't been the one to do it, eye patch Morty and his Rick did; whoever those two happened to be. Sometimes, when it came to his stories, you just nodded, and listened instead of bombarding him with questions like who or what; it left more room for him to talk, without messing with the flow of the story. 

Because of the scattered rain showers this afternoon, you two decided to have a night in. Of course, you helped him with dinner, although he insisted you didn't have to. “Gosh, it's okay, I-I-I got it. Why don't y-you check out to see if - if there's going to be a-a movie on?”

“Not a chance. If I go, then not only can I not appreciate the view,” In which you proceed to look him up and down, and giggle. “but I'll miss that little thing you do when you're thinking?”

With raised brow, he turned to face you. “What do - do you mean?”

“Oh, you know,” And when you found that he didn't seem to understand, scratching the back of his neck, and chewing away at his bottom lip, you softened. “that cute little lip bite thing you do. Like right now, you're doing it, probably overthinking, wondering how I can find something so little completely delightful. Well, I'll tell you, even if it happened you weren't wondering. You, my dear honey man, are adorable, from the top of your head to the bottom of your toes. Understand?”

“I ugh,” he blushed, finding his shoes suddenly interesting. “if y-you think so.”

“Come on, don't be like that. I mean it, I really do.”

“It's - it's not th-that. I-I guess, what I-I-I thought was…well, is that okay?”

“Rick, that's better then okay. It's fantastic. You are what I want, as you are, just like this. If you don't believe it now, then I guess I'll have to keep reminding you.”

And giving his butt a playful tap, you returned to your activity of setting the table, watching as he nearly burns dinner, and mumbles to himself.

* * *

After dinner, you'd say there was a shift in the mood, which started with a lovely custard fruit tart that the two of you shared; him watching your reactions to the dessert, and stating his thoughts on those reactions in his matter of fact way. “It - are y-y-you happy with it? I hope you are, you seem t-to like it.”

“It's beautiful, and the flavor….am I detecting a hint of saffron?”

“Y-yes,” He brightened. “I-I thought I'd try something different. Saffron really adds a-a decisive flavour and a vibrant yellow colour t-to this vegan eggless custard. Oh, I'm so glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it! Rick, have I ever told you that I think guys who can cook are sexy?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he chuckled. “Y-you have, though you were sick at - at the time. So, I-I assumed you were just joking.”

“Oh, I was serious. And what do you think that means for your Mr. Sánchez?”

Dropping his fork, Zeta-7 didn't answer, nor did he hurry to pick it up. He studied you, probably wondering if you were serious or kidding, but you smiled back, and held on to his hand as you went back to eating. Seeing that you really did enjoy the dessert, his smiling eyes said what he needed to say, before he continued on. “I-I also used a blend of - of rice milk and coconut milk to give it a-a-a light richness, while the vanilla bean and orange blossom water add flavour, freshness and more wonderful aroma.”

“That's fascinating.” You sighed, caressing the back of his hand, feeling the tension melt away as he went on with his detailed explanation. Whatever thoughts which made him doubt, whatever feelings that caused him to fear, you hoped it would soon pass away. You wanted him to be confident, to feel assured that his feelings weren't in vain, that his efforts were appreciated. And he was so adept at what he did, and you were appreciative, hopefully he could see that too.

Poetic in his choice of words, he painted a picture of the process involved, generous in his descriptions of the fruits and spices, how it all came together, and the chemical changes which took place; in itself, it felt more like was a type of culinary science. So you asked. “Is food science a thing? Cause, if it is, I think you'd be great at it.”

“Well, yes it - it is. Food science is the study of the physical, biological, a-and chemical makeup of food, and the concepts underlying food processing. In fact, my ovenless brownies w-would be categorized under that field of study. You - you really a-are catching on, and I'm impressed.”

“You...you are?”

“Y-yeah, I am. I-I always knew you were a-a smart girl, but a woman with a beautiful mind is lovely. Mi corazón,” He softened. “you - you really are just full of w-wonderful surprises.”

A smile couldn't help but find its way on your face, and with a joyful heart, you gladly listened to the rest of his explanation. You were glad he substituted the ingredients that you didn't care for, and were more than pleasantly surprised when he handed you the recipe card; confident that you could do it, because you were capable and he believed in you. Sometimes, you didn't understand why he was so different, why Zeta-7 listened to you, and cared about your thoughts and opinions. He didn't think you were silly or odd. He made you feel special and beautiful. And you had a visceral response to him; you always had, and he provoked you, encouraging you to better yourself.

Why? Because…. maybe you wanted to be able to reach him. You were many things, sweet, cheeky, clumsy, and sometimes brave, but were these things enough? You could only wonder, as you took your time, savoring every bite. And you weren't sure what had gotten into him, but in his eagerness to please you, he attempted to flirt a little, going as far as using a pick up line; one he probably got from a self help book, though it ended in disaster, with him apologizing for his attempt. Honestly, just seeing him try made you smile, and when he returned to using the usual, sincere compliments, he got the desired results, leaving you a little flustered, and him a little proud; must be the Rick in him

Later, it segued into tea and light-hearted conversation. Tonight, there was no mention of unpleasant experiences or of people who brought you two down, but grown folk talk; of life, love, and the future. Now, in itself the future was uncertain, you with your family history of illness and him with his close calls with death, and the consequences of him being a Rick, but for the most part, a lot of what he talked about was hypothetical. Still, a hypothesis remained a mere assumption until proven true or false. Oh, you hoped the lovely parts would prove true. 

Zeta-7 was such a wonderful man, and he'd been so good to you, and if you were honest with yourself, you could see yourself growing old with him and no one else, but again that was the thing; the future is uncertain, and how much of it could you have with a man over twice your age? Forever the optimist, Rick focused on the good, and mentioned randomly that he'd love to have kids someday, which made you blush even deeper, amongst other things like you possibly living with him. Was he trying to tell you something? You tried not to take any of it out of context, after all he could do so much better than you; and well, you didn't want to get your hopes up.

After all, you were just a girl from a town of no consequence, and he was a little of everything.


	2. Never Lonely

Whether it had gone under his notice, or you were testing him, you had been slowly moving your chair closer towards him over the course of an hour, until your knees touched. And when they did, there was an awkward pause, and the lines of his forehead deepened. He opened his mouth as though he were about to comment, but then he left, and when he returned, he placed a blanket about your shoulders before sitting back down. “You ugh - y-you must be cold. I'm sorry I-I didn't notice earlier.”

“I was,” Which was the truth, but what you had intended to do was grab his attention, and this simple, but characteristic gesture only served as another reminder of how kind, and gentle hearted he was. Oh, it certainly was silly for you to imagine that he'd understand your less than honorable intentions. Pulling the blanket tighter, you softened. “but not anymore.”

Rick looked at you a bit funny then, and you weren't sure if it was because he wanted to scoop you up, and bring you over to the couch to cuddle, or if he was skeptical about your answer, but he chuckled as he placed a kiss on your forehead and took away the teapot so he could brew more tea. You could only wonder.

* * *

If you allowed him, he could on and on about any subject with great interest, but you also found that he'd avoid talking about certain subjects which worried him. You two had talked in length before about the possibility of you becoming his assistant. Without a Morty, or a Summer, many of his projects had to be postponed or left for a better time because he didn't have enough hands, or the help so he could finish. You had helped a few times, especially on searching and collecting for parts and things, but haven't really as of yet been of help on any noteworthy project. It wasn't that he didn't trust you, but without knowledge on the subject, you were simply a distraction.

Setting down your cup, you interrupted his lovely explanation on how he'd like you to pick out some new drapes. “Rick, I'd be glad to do that for you, but have you thought about what I've said?”

With raised brow, it took him a moment to recall what it was and sighed. “Mhm, I-I have.”

“I still want to learn more about what it is you do, and about science. I've already read those books you recommended, and the notes you've written, but I know there's a lot more. How else am I going to be ready for some of these hypothetical scenarios, or help you if I don't know what I'm supposed to do? Isn't there anything I can do? I want to be useful to you Rick.”

Giving your hand a squeeze, “I-I know, and you are, but I - I need a-a little more time. I'm currently putting together a-a lesson plan so y-y-you can learn at your own pace.” and he seemed slightly uncomfortable, but resigned. “You already know how t-to the use the freeze ray, and I'm working on a-a escape tunnel just in - in case the mole people return. Don't worry, all in good time. I promise.”

You didn't want to be impatient, after all he did know about these things better than you did. Still, you had your worries, and you didn't want to hold him back. So much for relaxed conversation. “Then can I ask, what about the Gromflomites?”

“Well, they usually w-want high ranking Ricks. I'm n-not sure I'd even be on their radar, but it's a good thing that y-you brought that up. If for a-any reason they take over our - our earth dimension, then use this box.”

“A Meeseeks box?”

“Yes. Meeseeks a-are creatures who are created t-to serve a singular purpose for which they will go t-to any length to fulfill. And all you'd have t-t-to tell them is that you want the world to return to how it was, and after they serve their purpose, they'll expire and - and vanish into the air.”

You had seen them once, though you hadn't realized what they were at the time when they assisted Zeta-7 with one of his projects. And back then when you had asked, he gave you a quick explanation and sent you out to pick up a few things for dinner. 

“Doesn't it hurt them?”

“Not at all. I've done research and given them a-a variety of tasks, and found that their motivation t-t-to help others comes from the fact that existence is painful to a-a Meeseeks, and the only way to be removed from existence is to complete the task they were called to perform. Physical violence cannot eliminate them, as has been the case in earth dimension C-137. Though, I-I-I advise trying the escape pod first, cause I-I still don't like the idea of hurting them.”

You couldn't wait for your lesson, especially after the events of the hallucinogenic moss; as well as other things. “I do want to better myself, and not be a damsel in distress. Or else there might be another repeat of what happened on that storybook planet or that place with that moss.”

“You're such a-a lovely young woman, I'm n-n-not surprised that dragon wanted you as his - his queen, but don't sell yourself short.” With raised brow, he took a quick glance at the necklace about your neck, relieved that you were still wearing the one he had given you. “Y-you were the one that made a-a bargain with him."

Touching the crystal about your neck, “I gave him my amber necklace,” which you missed the weight of, but it hadn't meant as much as the protection Rick gave you. “though I don't see how that had anything to do with a prophecy. Oh, I hope that we can both get what we want in the long run.”

“M-m-me too.”

* * *

You could do this all night. Under the artificial light of Zeta-7s glow in the dark stars, the victrola playing the soothing sounds of Nat King Cole. With his sing song voice twisting, and curling about you as he sang along with the music, your head resting above his heart, allowing him to sway your body. True, there was no ballroom, orchestra, not even a violin, but a simple victrola from days past which he had bought from a thrift store, and repaired.

This reminded you of the last time the two of you danced. Though, at the time you weren't quite yourself, and under the influence of hallucinogenic moss that put you in a coma. However, you preferred this. While neither of you were in fancy dress, like the scarlet dress, with pearls on the white bodice, and the skirt with golden velvet you had once upon a dream, or him in his garments of white, you were instead wearing one of his borrowed cat sweaters, and him in the usual blue one, minus the labcoat; there was more room for imagination without them. “How was I so fortunate to be chosen by you Rick? My lovely, sweet man.”

Placing a warm kiss on your temple, he chuckled against your skin. “I think about the same thing. How could y-you want me? For me, I-I-I couldn't resist y-you m-mi corazón, neither could I get - get you out of my mind.”

“Me too.”

“Gosh, y-you don't know what you do t-t-to me.”

“Then show me.”

“That's what I'm trying t-to do, but it's - it's not enough.”

“Something you've got to understand is that it's always been enough.”

“Even th-this?” 

“Especially this.” You giggled. “If you didn't already know, you're a charming man. Why, when I was in one of the guest rooms at RickCon, people asked me all sorts of questions about you. Should I be jealous?”

In a matter of fact manner, he confessed. “N-not at all. I-I only have eyes for - for you.”

Feeling the blood rush to your cheeks, you hid your face in the softness of his sweater, and remained silent, while he softly sang along. When it came to this sort of thing, there was a silent confidence, whether it was in his light movements, impeccable posture, and his relaxed, calm face. If you missed a step, he'd show you the correct one, and you found it a relief; if he had been an impatient man you would have given up a while ago. Having him here with you, with one of his hands on the small of your back and the other holding your right hand. “Rick, you're such a lovely dancer. Oh, I wish we could dance like this all the time.”

“Wouldn't you get - get bored of it?” 

“No, not ever.”

With a low voice laced with self doubt, he wondered. “Y-you wouldn't rather watch movies a-and hang out with others y-your own age? Or share root beer floats with - with swimsuit models?”

“First of all, people my own age are too busy following fads, and getting turnt up in the club. Second, I don't know any swimsuit models, and I've only shared a root beer float with you. So, you better stop saying that. However, you in a swimsuit, and some ice cream does sound great right now.”

“Y-you mean after you're done getting cold?”

“You knew?”

“Hohoho, I-I do now.”

Goodness, this man knew more then he let on. He continued. The reason why I say these things is cause y-you never know. You're young, and I-I doubt I'm the only apple of - of your eye.”

Giving him a light shove, he could only laugh harder. You on the other hand were a bit hurt. “I don't think that's funny.”

“I-I know but I'm - I'm being realistic. They say that if y-y-you want to know what someone's thinking you - you ask them.”

“Then ask me, ask me until my ears bleed, but don't make assumptions.”

Brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, he sighed. “I'm s-sorry. I just - I-I have a hard time understanding why y-y-you would want to be with me.”

Your heart clenched in affection for this man, and your previous proud feelings of annoyance melted away. “Ricky, I want to be with you, because you treat me right, because you're smart, loving, and kind. I'm crazy about you, and with your intelligence and resources, you could have anybody in the multiverse, but you chose to stay with me. I should be asking you why, but I think it's because we're both a little nuts for each other that makes us worry.”

“But y-y-y-you are perfect.”

“I'm glad you think so, but I'm far from it. I'm not a genius, I can't cure cancer, or create a robot out of toaster parts like you,” you admitted, but you brightened. “but I can make you smile. And maybe that's my one redeeming quality. Really, I'm not that complicated, and it doesn't take much to keep me happy. All I need is a place to live, something to eat, great music, and you. But when you're with me, I almost believe I can be a little like you, and prove to be greater than what I was born to be.”

Hiding his face in your hair, he sniffled. “Gosh, I-I-I love you so much. M-mi corazón, te - te quiero tanto. Te amo más que nada en el mundo. Tu me vuelves loca,” And holding you tighter, he sighed. “pero, quiero abrazarte, t-te quiero besar, y-y quiero ser tuya. Pero, w-what if I - if I couldn't dance anymore?”

“Well, then that's okay too. It wouldn't mean we couldn't find other things to do. That's life for you Rick, you have to go with the flow, and be adaptable.”

His lighthearted chuckle reverberated through you. “D-do y-you always have an answer?”

“Hmm, most of the time I do, but in the rare moments when I don't, I just let you do all the talking, because everything sounds nicer coming from you.”

“Th-thank you.”

And for a while there was nothing but the soft humming, the soothing melody. Then, he said.“Everything a-about this song it's - it's how I-I-I feel a-about you. I - I love you for - for sentimental reasons, as well as perfectly logical ones. I-I hope y-y-you do believe me.”

The music slowed, and the record stopped, ready to be flipped to the b side, and you raised your eyes to meet his electric blue eyes. “I do.”

“I'm never l-lonely whenever you're in - in sight. Please,” lowering his face, saying in his small, quiet voice. “would y-you give your loving heart to me and say we'll never part?”

“Of course, but it was already yours from the start. Why, I doubt there was a day when it wasn't ever yours, but as for my love…..you will always have it.”

Smiling warmly, he caressed your cheek, “I-I have something for you.” and letting you go, he opened the drawer in the side table and handed you the small box. “I-I hope you like it.”

You didn't wait for an invitation, and unwrapped the gift paper, and inside the box was a labcoat in your size, your initials clear as day on the breast pocket. “Rick is this…does this mean what I think this means?”

Biting his lip, he leaned down and kissed you softly, but sweetly over and over again. “Te adoro.”

“But I thought I wasn't ready. Don't I just get in the way?

“N-no, and I-I-I don't care if it takes a-a little bit longer because I have to explain things to y-you. I want you with me, to help me with my experiments, t-to inspire me. And if it's okay with you, w-we could start Tomorrow if y-you want.”

Burying your face in his chest, you began to cry. Maybe one day you might be his wife, but not yet.Just knowing that he wanted you, even when he was doing what he loved most meant the world.

“Shh, it's - it's okay.” He cooed. “It's okay. I-I can't wait to share with you my research or show you how t-to make whatever it is y-your heart desires. And someday, maybe…..maybe there will be a-a day when my home will be our home, and when we say goodnight, I'll wake up t-t-to see your face. How - how does that sound?”

You nodded, finding that the more he spoke, the more emotional you became. “I would...I would love that.”

Scooping you up, he carried you over to the couch, holding you in his loving arms, humming softly until you calmed enough for him to continue. “El día que m-me quieras,” Zeta-7 recited the poem from memory, “para nosotros dos cabrá en un s-solo beso la beatitud de Dios. Éxtasis de t-tus ojos,” and caressing your hair, he pressed a light kiss on your neck which made you shiver. “todas las primaveras que hubo y-y habrá en el mundo serán cuando m-me quieras.”

Twisting around, there was no hesitation when you wrapped your arms around his neck and answered in your lame Spanish you had been practicing. “Te quiero, para siempre te quiero."

And you made a silent promise to yourself, that no matter what, even if it happened that there was a day he stopped loving you, that you were his, and no one else's; for as long as you should live.


End file.
